


Unconscious Face

by ThreeHats



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a task that he wanted to complete, but any order given to him by Ciel, Sebastian Michellis had to complete. Seeing that a few decades of taking orders meant an eternity of another soul to eat, he figured it was a decent enough trade-off. While he had pissed off the little brat, he wasn’t expecting to have to go all the way to Mt Everest for ice to make ice cream. Regardless, he was one hell of a good butler, and he wasn’t about to skimp on any task. As he trudged to the top of the mountain, he noticed a young man with a wild look in his eyes hovering over a body. “And what have we here?” Sebastian called out to the man. </p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious Face

**Characters:** Sebasten Michellis from Black Butler and Marik Ishtar  
 **Location:** an Igloo  
 **Scenario:** teaming up

 

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 

It wasn’t a task that he wanted to complete, but any order given to him by Ciel, Sebastian Michellis had to complete. Seeing that a few decades of taking orders meant an eternity of another soul to eat, he figured it was a decent enough trade-off. While he had pissed off the little brat, he wasn’t expecting to have to go all the way to Mt Everest for ice to make ice cream. Regardless, he was one hell of a good butler, and he wasn’t about to skimp on any task. As he trudged to the top of the mountain, he noticed a young man with a wild look in his eyes hovering over a body. “And what have we here?” Sebastian called out to the man. 

“Your being here is just as questionable, so why don’t you go on doing whatever you came here to do?” He said gruffly before rummaging the pockets of the body in front of him. “It doesn’t appear as though you’re going to rouse him.” Sebastian said over the man’s shoulder. “Well he’s dead and frozen solid, so I doubt that I would.” he said with a wild look back at the black-haired man. “You’ve certainly peaked my interest, though I must admit that I don’t have too much more time before my master is going to need me.” He said to the back of his head. “Good for you.” Marik Ishtar was quite proud and insane, so he hadn’t noticed that his joints had started to freeze and his body was starting to shut down. “Go back to your master and leave me to my-” he said before falling forward over the corpse of a traveler that had died to the cold long ago. “Well well” Sebastian said as he tenderly lifted the body. “You’re too interesting to die in a place like this. Better warm you up so you can tell me more of this fascinating endeavor you’re on” Sebastian said to the unconscious face. 

Marik awoke to the inside of an igloo that was rather impressive in size, with a fire burning brightly in the center that had a few fish roasting over its flames. “Ah, you’re awake.” Sebastian said as he poked the coals. “Why did you save me? Don’t you have to get back to your master?” Marik huffed. “I can take as much or as little time as I need. If my master needs me, I can be there in no time at all.” he said with some measure of tension growing between the two of them. “I would thank you, but you’ve only delayed me.” “Au contraire.” Sebastian said pushing him to lay back down. “You’re searching for something on this mountain, and I’m very good at finding things. It’s your lucky day, because you’ve fascinated me, and that means I want to help.” 

“Unless you know what a god card is or where to find it, I doubt very highly that you will be of any use to me.” “I do not, but it’s something that has now peaked my interest. Do go on.” Marik sighed and looked into the flames of the fire he had noticed was made of coals, but somehow didn’t melt through the snow. In fact, the coals were hovering slightly above the ground. “Who are you?” Marik asked. “A hell of a good butler who made his way to Mt Everest to get some ice for ice cream.” “If that’s what I was curious about I would’ve asked...Who are you.” Marik said with more intensity. “Sebastian Michellis, butler extraordinaire, and demon, 1st class.” he said eying over the young man in front of him. “And what may I call you my fine young lad?” “Marik Ishtar.” he responded with his eyebrow raised. The pharaoh's body he was meant to protect was a fool’s errand since his spirit resided in a young boy, so it wasn’t terribly surprising to him that a demon could exist in human form as well.   
“What powers are you capable of?” Marik asked. Sebastian handed a roasted fish on a stick to him as he said, “What would you intend to do with me?” Sebastian said in a sly voice. “What would you be willing to do?” Marik said as he stared blankly into the face of the smiling butler. “Oh you’re fun, I can tell.” Sebastian chimed. 

“I’m under the control of a young brat who has struck a deal with me.” Sebastian said stiffening his body at the thought of the child. “While I am certainly capable of ripping him limb from limb, I only have to deal with a few decades of servitude before his soul will be mine for all eternity.” Sebastian said, gauging the response of the young man. “So he has to die, but not by your hand?” Marik inquired. “No, I have to help him settle some issues. Burned down house, corruption, dead parents, I’m sure you understand.” Sebastian cooed. “Well I killed my father because I’ve been trapped underground protecting a souless body for my entire life only to find that the spirit of the horrid body I was protecting now resides in a child. It’s now my life goal to amass as much power as I can and rip that body to shreds for wasting my life.” Marik said calmly to the red eyes that gazed harshly at him. “If I can find these god cards, I can amass all the power I need.” 

“That’s certainly an interesting tale, and you seem like a good sort of people to me.” Sebastian said cheerfully. “What if i were to help you achieve your goals much faster, and you helped me achieve mine?” Sebastian said drooling at the thought of the childs soul. “What do you want?” Marik said, his investment in this man was now higher than before. “If I help you attain this power, you help me solve this brat’s problems faster so I can be done with him sooner.” Sebastian said eyes ablaze. Marik looked at Sebastian and laughed. He leaned back onto the snow that was oddly comfortable and warm. He took a few bites of roasted fish and stared at Sebastian unblinking for a few minutes. Their eyes were locked, studying and calculating all the possible outcomes of manipulating each other. “Or I could take the pleasure in ravaging you and leaving another frozen corpse on the top of this frozen rock?” Sebastian said, his patience momentarily wavering. “Oh Sebastian. You and I are going to be fast friends.” Marik said as he laughed while eating the remainder of his fish and crunching the bones in his teeth. Sebastian’s eyes grew light and wild with delight and hunger as he responded while passing another roasted fish to his new counterpart, “To friendship.” Marik took the fish and made sure to lock eyes with the demon butler again. “To friendship.”


End file.
